


В полушаге от катастрофы

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Наташа отправилась в Сибирь вместе с Тони.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В полушаге от катастрофы

Наташа трёт глаза и лениво потягивается, прогибаясь в пояснице. Слева тихо сопит Тони, у которого за последнюю неделю наконец сошла синева под глазами от регулярного недосыпа. Она теперь следит за его сном, старательно выматывая его, когда они ложатся, и нежно баюкая, когда он просыпается от кошмаров.

Этой ночью Тони спал спокойно.

Улыбнувшись запёкшимися со сна губами, Наташа едва ощутимо проводит пальцами по его волосам, не в силах удержаться и не желая разбудить. Она сама ещё до конца не верит, что теперь может делать это постоянно.

* * *

Они ссорились и едва не разругались вдрызг.

— Т’Чалла всё как есть выложил Россу… — прошипел Тони, но тут часы на его руке вдруг подали сигнал. Он пару раз нажал пальцем на дисплей, и в воздух всплыло изображение убитого мужчины. — Что за фотки, Пятница?

— Присланы берлинской полицией с пометкой «срочно», — пояснила та.

Наташа посмотрела на Тони взволнованно, и тот, нахмурившись, кивнул.

— Готовь вертолёт, — бросил он ИИ и резко развернулся.

Она последовала за ним.

* * *

От одной мысли, что они в тот день находились всего лишь в шаге от катастрофы, по спине пробегает холодок.

Наташа зябко ёжится, натягивает одеяло на плечо и придвигается поближе. Спящий Тони тянется к ней, прижимает за талию, и Наташа, не устояв, легонько трогает его губы своими.

* * *

При виде знакомой записи Наташа вся похолодела, а когда Тони одним ударом отбросил Стива, ей разом стало жарко. Барнс вскинул винтовку, и Наташа мгновенно встала между ними.

Однажды Зимний солдат уже убил свою цель прямо через неё, только теперь ему пришлось бы стрелять ей в голову.

В этот момент Тони обернулся и поднял руку для выстрела, но Наташа повисла на ней, сбивая прицел.

— Стой! Прошу тебя, Тони, остановись!

— Ты на его стороне.

Это не был вопрос.

— Нет, — выдохнула она. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее: если Тони не поверит, всё кончено.

— Ты его защищаешь.

Столько разочарования было в его голосе, столько бездонной пустоты — в глазах.

— К чёрту Барнса, я защищаю тебя. Убьёшь его — и будешь жалеть всю жизнь.

— Плевать.

— А мне нет! Ты же не убийца, Тони. Барнс — убийца, но ты — нет.

— Уйди с дороги.

Тони оттолкнул её в сторону, и она впечаталась спиной в криокамеру. Стив уже стоял перед Барнсом, прикрываясь щитом, и Тони двинулся к ним. У неё оставался последний шанс, последняя возможность что-то сделать.

— Разве этого хотела бы твоя мама? — Тони застыл на миг, и Наташа бросилась к нему, взяла его лицо в ладони, заглянула в глаза и повторила: — Разве этого? Мести? Чтобы её сын из героя превратился в убийцу?

Что-то в его лице поменялось в тот миг. Он будто только теперь её увидел, осознал, что она стоит перед ним. Услышал.

Наташа вдруг почувствовала, что её щёки мокрые от слёз, а холодная влага противно стекает под воротник.

Тони крепко зажмурился и опустил голову. Наташа, не думая, обхватила его за шею руками и притянула к себе.

* * *

Потерявшись в мыслях, она играет с короткими волосками на его затылке и не сразу замечает лёгкую улыбку и дрогнувшие ресницы.

— Опять проснулась раньше.

— Прости. Не хотела разбудить.

— А я рад проснуться.

Тони наконец открывает глаза — всегда такие ясные сразу после сна, без капли дремотной мути — и перекатывается, нависая сверху. Наташа довольно улыбается, закидывает ногу ему на талию и обнимает за шею. Утренний поцелуй и утренний секс — лучшее начало дня.

* * *

— Не хочешь позвонить Пеппер? — спросила Наташа.

Их вертолёт не завёлся, и они возвращались на квинджете, на котором прилетели Стив с Барнсом. Те летели с Т’Чаллой и Земо — на всякий случай.

— Зачем? — удивился Тони.

— Сказать ей, что ты в порядке. Что задерживаешься. Так обычно поступают порядочные бойфренды.

— А, ты об этом. Нет. Мы расстались. Нас… оказалось слишком много в жизни друг друга. Партнёры, друзья, любовники. Решили остановиться на двух пунктах из трёх.

— Так ты теперь в свободном поиске?

— Вроде того.

* * *

Наташа бедром чувствует, как твердеет член Тони, пока тот мнёт рукой одну грудь и терзает зубами сосок на другой.

Ей мало.

Она то выгибается, то подкидывает бёдра в жажде более полного контакта, а Тони лишь посмеивается.

— Какая нетерпеливая.

— Ну Тони, — жалобно тянет она, раздвигая ноги шире в недвусмысленном приглашении.

Ещё раз втянув губами сосок, Тони переключается на её шею, вылизывая ямку, в которой бьётся пульс, а рука с груди скользит вниз, вниз, пока не касается уже совсем влажной промежности, придавливая пальцем чувствительный бугорок.

— О да, — выдыхает Наташа, запрокинув голову, — так хорошо…

* * *

Когда за ней пришли люди Росса, Тони позвонил Т’Чалле и попросил подтвердить, что вышло недоразумение. Тот охотно подтвердил, и от неё отстали. Барнса после возвращения в Берлин снова посадили под замок, но Тони ко всеобщему удивлению нанял адвокатов — для него и для посаженных в Рафт Мстителей.

— Ты была права, — сказал он ей на следующий день в Нью-Йорке. — Мы правда начали не с того.

У Наташи защипало в носу. Она покачала головой и слабо улыбнулась:

— Ощущаю себя какой угодно, только не правой. Ты почувствовал себя преданным — из-за меня. В этом нет ничего правильного.

— Но ты меня спасла. Не дала совершить самую большую ошибку в жизни. Если бы не ты… Спасибо. Что осталась на моей стороне.

— Я всегда на твоей стороне, Тони, потому что я люблю тебя.

Она правда ни на что не надеялась, признаваясь. А Тони, онемев на целую минуту, вдруг осторожно притянул её к себе и поцеловал.

— Коллеги, друзья, любовники, — прошептала она, когда оторвалась от его губ. — Не боишься, что нас тоже окажется слишком много в жизни друг друга?

— Не попробуем — не узнаем. Хочешь попытаться?

Разумеется, она хотела.

* * *

— Так тихо, — произносит Наташа, глядя в потолок.

— Ну, сегодня этой тишине придёт конец, — хмыкает Тони. — Вечером звонил Росс, всех выпускают под подписку, залог и ещё кучу формальностей. Пока без допуска к работе, так что скоро мы все здесь сойдём с ума. Только представь себе запертого в четырёх стенах Роджерса.

— Меня больше пугает нытьё Сэма. — Наташа поворачивается на бок и пристально смотрит на Тони: — Барнс ведь тоже будет здесь. Ты как насчёт него?

— Остыл, — отвечает Тони. — В крайнем случае я всегда могу сесть в квинджет и рвануть… хоть на Ямайку. Полетишь со мной?

— Конечно, — улыбается Наташа. — Хоть на Ямайку, хоть в Амстердам, хоть в Папуа — Новую Гвинею. Только не в Антарктиду, договорились?

— По рукам. Никакой Антарктиды. Мне вашей Сибири хватило за глаза.

Она смеётся в ответ.

А через неделю они действительно летят на Ямайку.


End file.
